


jisung started it

by httpseinar



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff and Crack, Getting Together, Group Chat Fic, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho are Best Friends, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, That is all, actually i reflect a lot of my weird conversations in this fic, also jeongin best boy, and stuff, blue haired jisung because i love and miss him, but n e ways pls read :")), i portray myself a lot in jisung, i try to be funny but im not, idk what im doing im new at this, jisung is like their pillar, like hes the one that brought them all together, they arent on drugs i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpseinar/pseuds/httpseinar
Summary: [ jeekies created a group chat ][ jeekies added rubberducky, minniemin, emoboi, jinjinjinandjin, fairylix, satanindisguise, inniecute to the group chat ][ jeekies named the chat welcome brothers & brothers ]jeekies: WELCOME BROTHERS AND BROTHERSfairylix: rubber ducky youre the one
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	jisung started it

**Author's Note:**

> lez do dis tang
> 
> i do hope you enjoy tho-

_[ jeekies created a group chat ]_

_[ jeekies added rubberducky, minniemin, emoboi, jinjinjinandjin, fairylix, satanindisguise, inniecute to the group chat ]_

_[ jeekies named the chat welcome brothers & brothers ]_

**jeekies:** WELCOME BROTHERS AND BROTHERS

**fairylix:** rubber ducky youre the one

**rubberducky:** you make bathtime so much fun

**minniemin:** nani the shenme

**satanindisguise:** you literally just said what the what

**minniemin:** yeah and how do you know that

**satanindisguise:** i just do

**minniemin:** ok satan

**inniecute:** but im satan

**satanindisguise:** no im satan

**jinjinjinandjin:** lets be real guys im satan

**fairylix:** from the amount of jins in your nickname,,,

**fairylix:** yeah maybe-

**emoboi:** i put away my phone for 5 minutes and i come back to this

**emoboi:** jisung what the what

**jeekies:** OFF TO A GREAT START I SEE !!

**jeekies:** now state your name, age, where you live

**emoboi:** what?

**jeekies:** oH AND ALSO your major, one fact about yourself and a picture (of yourself) !!! 

**fairylix:** of yourself of yourself

**minniemin:** love yourself speak yourself

**fairylix:** bITCH TASTE BTS KINGS

**emoboi:** youre really not gonna-

**satanindisguise:** and what if i dont wanna do this

**jeekies:** then you go sit in the corner >:[[[

**emoboi:** ayt then

**minnniemin:** what is this kindergarten??

**inniecute:** *gasp* i LOVE kindergarten 

**jeekies:** innie youre so cute 🥺

**jeekies** : n e ways ill start !!

**jeekies:** hi hello! im han jisung 20 years old i live near the bakery down the street (i work there) im a music prod major and minor in fashion design (CAUSE WHY NOT) and i wuv cheesecake

_[[ jeekies sent a picture to the group chat ]](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/cf/3c/7d/cf3c7d2d221a9dcb54d3bd5bf700f5e8.jpg) _

**rubberducky:** jisung you text like a girl in her teen years

**jeekies:** and because of that youre going first channie :DD

**jinjinjinandjin:** sunshine that smile scares me

**jeekies:** good to know love :DD

**jinjinjinandjin:** ahhhhHhHhH

**jinjinjinandjin:** though you look very cute in that picture love

**jeekies:** eabvkadbvakduv shTAP

**fairylix:** 👀👀

**inniecute:** 👀👀

**minniemin:** 👀👀

**jeekies:** ANAEDFKFA ok now chop chop

**rubberducky:** alright alright

**rubberducky:** hello my name is bang chan im 23 years old, i basically live in my studio, im a music production major and am australian 

**rubberducky:** ....

**jeekies:** picture??

**rubberducky:** oh right

_[[ rubberducky sent a picture to the group chat ]](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/660269995358767996/?nic_v1=1avWvf6QK8caXxdodR7puVNJU5%2F0zdcorWNFjtEEVKCqAH2UlgUxoJDrVhyttgdmXI)_

**inniecute:** WHOA DAMN

**jeekies:** LANGUAGE

**inniecute:** youre not my mother >:[[[

**jeekies:** i-

**fairylix:** WHOA YOURE AUSTRALIAN

**rubberducky:** yes that is what i stated

**fairylix:** IM ALSO AUSTRALIAN

**rubberducky:** MATE

**fairylix:** MATE

**jeekies:** its all coming together *wipes tear* im so proud

**minniemin:** for a guy with rubberducky as his nickname 

**minniemin:** you sure are something ;)

**rubberducky:** straight forward i see

**minniemin:** so ive been told

**_private chat: soulmates (only platonic tho) ay_ **

**jeekies:** sO iVe bEeN tOLd *aggressive winky face*

**jeekies:** really??? REALLY???

**minniemin:** did i lie?

**jeekies:** i mean-

**minniemin:** you used to have a crush on me

**jeekies:** aHHHH WE GO AWAY FROM THE PAST

**_WELCOME BROTHERS & BROTHERS_ **

**jinjinjinandjin:** AHHHH my eyes

**satanindisguise:** what? What about your eyes

**jinjinjinandjin:** the gay its too blinding

**satanindisguise:** oooookay?? whos next??

**jeekies:** since chan started first lets do it by age!!! **@minniemin** youre up !!!

**minniemin:** no im minho get it right

**minniemin:** yeah hi im minho, 22 years old, dance major, i live with my cats and i own three cats 

_[[ minniemin sent a picture to the group chat ]](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/647040671453208992/?nic_v1=1aopKqAX%2Bb8%2B0Eajc60DdQ%2F1fX6R3E0TL38ppDa0GsK8NtPzRnc9%2BldiSCruc4x5TE) _

**jeekies:** i-

**minniemin:** you said ill give a fact so i gave a fact deal with it *put on shades*

**jinjinjinandjin:** dadadadad dadadadibadabudi

**fairylix:** dead meme jinjinjin dead meme

**jinjinjinandjin:** you forgot andjin

**fairylix:** _DEAD MEME_

**jinjinjinandjin:** alright alright

**jinjinjinandjin:** defensive much

**fairylix:** :DDD

**jinjinjinandjin:** aHhHHh

**satanindisguise:** weak mortal

**rubberducky:** you dont look bad yourself

**minniemin:** thank you ;)

**jeekies:** dad no. just no

**_private chat: soulmates (only platonic tho) ay_ **

**jeekies:** ayyyyy i see thatttt

**minniemin:** shut that never happened

**jeekies:** mhm sure sure

**_WELCOME BROTHERS & BROTHERS_ **

**rubberducky:** for the last time jisung

**rubberducky:** i am NOT your FATHER

**jeekies:** keep telling yourself that

**jinjinjinandjin:** aHhHh the blinding gay

**jeekies:** changbinnnnn you next

**jeekies:** ,,,, **@emoboi**

**emoboi:** im here im here

**emoboi:** hey im changbin, 21 years old, i live away from jisung, a music producer just like chan and im very busy right now so brb 

_[[ emoboi sent a picture to the group chat ]](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/664281013773081180/?nic_v1=1a9fp8zYrdtXWJcnmJYFvBMD13DxscKub42LmWBPzxQytdWyO4CObdZbAHVyv6CmG0) _

**fairylix:** hOT MAMA

**inniecute:** who even says that these days

**fairylix:** i do now run along child

**inniecute:** i am not a child 

**inniecute:** i am a baby

**jeekies:** facts ok moving along

**jeekies:** **@jinjinjinandjin** youre up my love

**jinjinjinandjin:** anything for you my dearest

**jinjinjinandjin:** hey im hyunjin, also 20 years old, fine arts major (minor at dance) and i am jisung’s boyfriend !! (semi ish maybe idk all we know is that we having mutual feelings for each other)

[ _[ jinjinjinandjin sent a picture to the group chat ]_ ](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/597219600576122845/?nic_v1=1aZmIas7Ets2UXpMnyqHvD4SA5vHisruJwzg%2FWsDwcbnfNrVWNOvdiTRleXEiaA6F8)

**jeekies:** youre doing great sweetie

**jinjinjinandjin:** thank love <3

**jeekies:** <3

**fairylix:** WOW MY TWIN SCORING A FINE YOUNG MAN

**jeekies:** lix hes older than you

**fairylix:** _A FINE YOUNG MAN_

**rubberducky:** hey how come i never seen him in my life

**jeekies:** you dont know everything about me

**rubberducky:** what

**jeekies:** what

**minniemin:** hey come you never told me-

**jeekies:** i thought you knew-

**minniemin:** what

**jeekies:** what

**jinjinjinandjin:** what

**jeekies:** @fairylix your turn !!!

**fairylix:** YAY my turn 

**fairylix:** im felix, 20 years old, and dance major (too !!) and minoring in game design !! i actually live with jisung and i have a tiktok acc *insert whatever username* follow me 👉🏼😎👉🏼 

[ _[ fairylix sent a picture to the group chat ]_ ](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/760193612085145817/?nic_v1=1aFXhA9rI%2Fbgff8LJvxjtS2Z8ElobeJHgBsz1Okydcaqi2NBLfw6A45uUYz3uJK5pc)

**jeekies:** love that shameless plug

**fairylix:** and i love you bro

**jeekies:** bro 🥺🥺

**emoboi:** i came back to see an angel bless

**emoboi:** and frick that sent

**emoboi:** okay im leaving again

**jeekies:** AYEEEE LOVE IS IN THE AIR

**minniemin:** disgusting

**satanindisguise:** you were literally just flirting a while ago

**minniemin:** what-

**satanindisguise:** trust me you aint slick

**satanindisguise:** hey im seungmin, 20 years old, i live in hell, majoring in photography and i love day6

[ _[ satanindisguise sent a picture in the group chat ]_ ](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/613756255449334243/?nic_v1=1anCmbNH2xYRLj1pF92XBEvAbNyE0ijZ3r8yuqKbhG6Z1SXdOP1dEPlEMY7q%2F4OyAf)

**minnniemin:** wow day6

**satanindisguise:** stan talent or go to heaven

**rubberducky:** aint that a compliment??

**satanindisguise:** not to me

**jeekies:** im surprised that you arent minoring anything

**satanindisguise:** i have my camera and my eyes thats all i need to succeed in life

**jeekies:** okok noted ᵈᵒᶰᵗ ᵏᶤˡˡ ᵐᵉ ᵖˡˢ last one !!! innie babyy

**inniecute:** the star of the show has arrived!!!

**inniecute:** hello!! im yang jeongin, 19 years old, major in education (i skipped one grade), i live with jilix andddd i LOVE to sing

[ _[ inniecute sent a picture to the group chat ]_ ](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/677862181394953461/?nic_v1=1aSqyuhH3kqYgVGYDWumwvwAN5j6rg283Z1WkzecOJr%2Frj6XQfkZgHZVJ4iZvz%2Ba35)

**jeekies:** good job !! heres a sticker

**inniecute:** yAY

**jinjinjinandjin:** hey why does jeongin have a sticker but i dont >:((

**jeekies:** because he baby

**jinjinjinandjin:** and your my baby

**jeekies:** sHTAP

**fairylix:** 👀👀

**inniecute:** 👀👀

**minniemin:** 👀👀

**jeekies:** sTAP IT WITH THE EYES

**rubberducky:** ......well its nice meeting you all but i have a morning class tomorrow so good night

**jeekies:** hyung since when did you sleep early

**rubberducky:** since now bye bye!!

**jeekies:** alright byebyee night to you all

**jeekies:** ..... 

**jeekies:** did yall just-

**jeekies:** ok our gc name is weird now so im gonna change it before someone accuses us of incest

_[ jeekies changed the group chat name to gay kids everywhere all around the world ]_

**emoboi:** damnit i missed everything

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh my first post on ao3 did you enjoy?? i hope so and i do hope that yall are waiting for more since its only just the beginninggg 
> 
> more from me soon <33


End file.
